Poison
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: My readers thought that it was the end for kyuubi and naruto, boy were they wrong lol. i bring to you, poison, the continuation of what i've done
1. Chapter 1

Hey, i know i haven't written anything in such a long time, well i came up with this story and it fit the song poison perfectly. The song is poison by Alice cooper

Summary: My readers all thought that naruto and kyuubi had died, but they didn't. Somehow something inside both of them told them to stay alive just a little bit longer.

pairings: kyuunaru

warning: might be some slight swearing here and there and some OCness

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto at all

* * *

"Apart of the worst mafia gang?" The cop nodded and handed the detective a sheet of paper with kyuubi's profile on it.

'This guy is not meant to be dealt with...' The detective gave the sheet of paper to the head chief of police and waited impatiently for what he had to say.

"WHAT???" The detective shouted for everyone to hear.

The head chief just shook his head.

"Sir, this guy has been wanted for fourteen years and you're saying to just let him go?"

"I'm sorry Stanley, but it's just too risky for us, you understand don't you?"

Stanley nodded slightly and walked to the elevator. He sighed as he got in the elevator and pushed the lobby button.

"K...kyuubi" Naruto's weakened voice cried out for his master.

"He's in surgery right now, what ever that means" Naruto recognized that voice.

"G-gaara?" Gaara stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Who else could it be?" Naruto slightly shrugged.

"You have guts, dying with someone you love doesn't happen very often"

"Love?" Gaara was told of what love was and what it could do where as naruto was never informed about what love was and what weird things it made a person do.

"Ask your master about it after he wakes up and is feeling better" Naruto nodded and tried to sit up. His body was aching all over since the bullet had missed naruto's heart by five inches.

"How long has he been in there?"

"An hour or so, the doctors say it will take at least a half hour to an hour to get the three other bullets out"

"Where's your owner?"

"He said he had to do something, so he left you in my care"

"How long do i have to stay here?"

"Until the police leave"

"What's police mean?"

"A bunch of people that think they're doing good for the community, when really they're a bunch of idiots"

"I want to see kyuubi..."

"I know bu-" Gaara was cut off by one of the doctors that came in to ask if naruto could come with him for a bit.

The doctor led naruto into the room to where kyuubi was. Naruto's eyes widen and his mind raced hoping it wasn't all just a dream. He tried as best as he could to walk over to kyuubi.

"Naruto, i'm sorry, you had to go through this because of me" The Doctor had left the room to check up on another patient.

"Kyuubi...i want to go home now...i'm scared of this place" Kyuubi patted naruto's head and leaned forward.

Naruto knew what this was and he liked it for some reason. But something else was telling him to stop. He wanted to kiss him but he wanted it too much and he wanted to taste him but his lips were like poison that shot through his entire body making him want more each time.

* * *

A/n: how is it good? bad? review plz and tell me what you think! 


	2. home again

Hey what is up? the sky of course...no? ok well soz i couldn't get this done sooner...plz don't hate me

Warning- Contains boyxboy action

Disclaimer: No don't be silly of course i don't own naruto, that would be a great thought and dream but...never in a million years XP

* * *

Previously-

_"Kyuubi...i want to go home now...i'm scared of this place" Kyuubi patted naruto's head and leaned forward._

_Naruto knew what this was and he liked it for some reason. But something else was telling him to stop. He wanted to kiss him but he wanted it too much and he wanted to taste him but his lips were like poison that shot through his entire body making him want more each time.

* * *

_

After a couple of days in the hospital, the police dropped all charges and let them return home.

Shukaku and gaara also got to go home without any trouble but were still asked alot of questions.

Because kyuubi was the most dangerous member of the mafia, the police thought it was best to leave the weird couple alone.

Naruto was excited, happy as he used to be before this all happened. Kyuubi wondered how he could stay his happy self.

"What are we going to do once we're back home?" Kyuubi stared out the car window for a bit before answering.

"We could possibly finish off what we were doing" Naruto tilted his head in confusion but then grew red as he remembered what they were doing before all of this started.

"Kyuubi..." Kyuubi chuckled and ruffled the boys hair as the car started up and drove out of the parkinglot.

As the car pulled up in the driveway, naruto opened the car door and waited for the car to fully stop before getting out. The driver got out of the car and helped both kyuubi and naruto out of the car and got their stuff out of the trunk. Kyuubi and naruto went on ahead inside to see that most of the maids and servants had packed up what stuff they had and split.

'Cowards...' Kyuubi thought to himself as naruto plopped himself on the couch.

"Impatient aren't we?" Naruto blushed as kyuubi sat next to him.

"Now where were we my little pet?" Kyuubi moved in closer to the boy and breathed against his neck.

Naruto shuddered as he felt one of kyuubis hands go up his shirt. He moaned a bit as kyuubi lifted his shirt up and flicked his nipple with his tongue. Kyuubi trailed his tongue down to narutos belly button and stopped.

"P-please don't stop...kyuubi.." Naruto panted.

Kyuubi looked up into narutos big, blue eyes and smiled softly. "Who said anything about stopping, i'm just getting warmed up" Kyuubi continued going down to narutos arousal. Naruto started breathing faster as kyuubi unzipped narutos shortsand pulled them down to the boys knees. He then pulled narutos boxer shorts down revealing the arousal that naruto had.

"I'll make you feel better than how you did before" Kyuubi licked the top of narutos arousal and kissed it up and down before putting it into his mouth.

After a few times of sucking on narutos arousal, all that was seen, from narutos point of view, were white stuff that flew up and onto the couch, some of it had shot into kyuubis mouth which he then swallowed, licking his fingers as well.

The car driver that was getting their stuff out of the trunk knew that kyuubi wouldn't want him inside just yet, so he waited until they were finished with what ever it was they were doing. He respected his masters privacy and did not wish to disturb him after the dramatization he had been through.

* * *

A/n: how was it? i know i suck XD 


	3. love teaching

Me is back yeah?, well ok...on with this marvelous story of mine lol...

Disclaimer: no way could i own such a great show or book, it's too expensive for me to buy...

* * *

Kyuubi washed his hands off and grabbed an extra towel from the bathroom shelf. He went back down stairs to where his 'pet' awaited him.

"I'm sorry, i'll clean it up right away" Naruto went to grab for the towel in kyuubi's hand but was surprised when kyuubi pulled the towel back.

"I'll get the maid to clean it up, you just go and wash up for breakfast"

"Oh...ok, i'll go wash myself off then..." Naruto somehow looked disappointed and kyuubi wondered if it was something he said.

Kyuubi left the towel on a a small table that was next to the red and black couch and left a note saying for one of the maids to clean it up or they would be fired. Naruto slowly walked up the stairs not looking back at all. His head still felt dizzy after just getting out of the hospital and then getting a blow job right after, it felt like he had a long day and yet his day had only begun.

Kyuubi sat at the dining table and heaved a sigh of tiredness. He wasn't sure of what to look out for anymore, the police could be stalking him with out him even knowing it, he could have lost his job at being part of the mafia gang and probably had a price on his head or he would accidentally kill himself because he would get too drunk and not know what he was doing. This was enough stress to last him ten years.

Naruto pulled his shirt off and pulled his shorts and boxers down to his knees, tossed all three clothes to the side and started running the water for a good warm shower. He grabbed a bar of soap and a scrubber and climbed into the shower under the running water.

Kyuubi looked out the window and saw nothing but trees. The dining room was facing the large windows so that guests would be able to see a great view while they ate. He picked up a newspaper that seemed new and looked to be in good condition. He read the front news and his face just dropped.

'Man accused of keeping human slave for personal desires, charges on him are still being questioned' He read in his mind.

"What is this world coming to...?" He asked himself as he put the paper down and looked up at naruto who had just finished washing and was now dressed and ready to eat.

"What would you like my little naru-chan?" When it came to food all naruto could think of was...ramen.

"I shouldn't be asking since i already know what you'll say" Kyuubi asked the maid to get them some ramen.

It didn't take long for naruto to finish his first bowl which surprised kyuubi everytime they ate with each other. Kyuubi liked times like this and felt that it was now or never.

"Naruto...you do know what love is right?" Naruto tilted his head.

"It's when you get attached to someone, you feel like you're the only special thing in their hearts, you feel like you would do anything for them...do you get what i am trying to say?"

"Kyuubi...when you shot me, did you love me?"

"You were my only pet i had and...i never really liked other people, so i always took my anger out on you..i...don't know why though" Tears formed in his eyes that hadn't been around for a long time.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto felt like it was his fault, as if he had done something wrong.

"I felt angry, angry that i did not know what love was...but you, you were always smiling when ever i hit you or punched you, did you not feel anything?"

"I guess...since you were the one that took me in when no one else did, i guess i felt like i owed you my life so i let you have it" This made kyuubi cry even more.

"At the time we were at shukakus house...and when the police had us cornered...i saw that uchiha brat and then i found out it was basically him that ruined our moment together...so i shot him"

Naruto got out of his chair and walked over to kyuubi and sat on his lap.

"I think i am ready to...love, teach me how kyuubi, i want to learn this new feeling i have will you?" Kyuubi was in state of shock and didn't know what to say.

"I...don't know if you're ready or not...too soon don't you think?" Naruto kissed kyuubi fully on the lips, just from this alone kyuubi had already gotten a hard on.

"You're a little devil aren't you, i guess i could teach you what love really is...and how people express it" Kyuubi picked up the young boy and carried him up stairs to his room.

Kyuubi layed naruto down on the bed and licked his lips. He kissed the boys neck gently and traveled downward toward is his chest.

"More kyuubi...please"

"Turn over and pull your pants down"

Naruto obeyed his master and pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Kyuubi pulled his own pants down and revealed a very large arousal. Naruto was completely fascinated by how big they could grow. Kyuubi grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the table that was next to the bed and smeared a bit on his fingers.

"This will hurt naruto but only for a while, bear with it" He shoved two fingers into narutos butt making the boy wince in pain.

But as he was told, he beared with the pain until he felt like exploding anytime soon. Kyuubi smiled evily and shoved his arousal inside narutos entrance and stayed that way for a while before moving. Kyuubi moved back and forth, shoving his arousal deeper into naruto every time.

"It...hurts kyuubi" Naruto squeaked out as he held onto the bed frame.

"I'll make you feel better soon" Kyuubi leaned over a bit until his mouth touched narutos neck and one of his hands were on narutos arousal. The other hand was on narutos nipple, squeezing it as much as he could.

Kyuubi wanted more of naruto, he sat on his butt and liffted naruto off of the bed frame. Naruto turned around as best as he could and hung his arms around him. Kyuubi licked the side of his neck and nipped his ear afterward. Naruto kissed kyuubi on the lips trying to be dominant, but kyuubi kissed him back making him the more dominant one.

"Together now..." Kyuubi humped a bit faster making naruto scream out his name in the process.

"Ah..nn" Naruto tried to breathe normally, kyuubi did the same.

There was white stuff all over the sheets but that didn't matter to kyuubi. It was all going to get washed anyways.

"I...love you naruto"

"I love you...too kyuubi" Naruto swallowed and snuggled up next to kyuubi with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

A/n: Wow...well please review and tell me what u think ok? 


End file.
